


The Best of Times

by Yellowleaf



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where Jinki first met Jonghyun and this is where Jinki last met Jonghyun. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best of Times

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if any of you have seen the 2001 Taiwanese film, 'The Best of Times.' It is one of my all time favourite films and is one of the reasons why I was inspired to write this. This will be a chaptered fic. I kept the title because it best describes the story. I write because it's fun and I enjoy it. Please enjoy!

 

_\--  
_

_Jonghyun._

His best friend.

His only friend.

He had known him since he was a boy. He remembers the day he moved into the neighborhood. The day the boy with the biggest smile decided to become his 'younger brother'. Jinki didn't think it would last but he had been so wrong. They became the best of friends. Inseparable. Spending every possible minute of everyday by each other's sides, much to their families’ dismay. Most times they were found by the large drain pipes that lead to the town river or outside Jonghyun's uncle's restaurant, doing nothing and everything but at most times just wasting time. Well, there was nothing much to do in their little town. Finding a job was the most difficult thing. Most of the young people had to go to the city in search of employment. The others killed time doing small things around the shack filled neighbourhood. This wasn't the place of the rich. Quite the opposite. Almost all the houses were very small and built next to each other like building blocks. Jonghyun lived in one of the better houses. Small but with two stories. Although, when they were doing not much else, Jinki had grown accustomed to having Jonghyun spend most of his time at his small two room house which Jinki shared with his father.

This is where Jinki first met Jonghyun and this is where Jinki last met Jonghyun. This is their story. Story about youth, friendship, growing up, hardship and love that existed one time between two boys that cared for one another more than their hearts ever thought possible.

__

The rainy season had graced the people of South Korea for another year. Jinki had finished his shift at his father's shop and headed out just in time for another downpour. With no umbrella at hand he could do nothing but to get soaked for the second time that day. But the cold, thick water droplets were now soothing against his flushed skin as they soaked through the sweat stained shirt. He shouldn’t have dropped out of school. Jinki kept telling to himself at the end of another day. He should have kept at it. He liked school. Having to pick between further studies and helping his father at the shop was one of the hardest decisions he had to make. He had picked the latter. After all, he was the only family he had.

By the time Jinki came back from his father's shop, Jonghyun was already at his house, making himself comfortable across his bed, flicking through Jinki's old and wornout manga collection. Jonghyun sat up, his eyes on the older boy, a huge smile across his lips.

'You are soaked!' He stood up, tossing the comic to the side.

'I moved your bicycle inside.' Jinki said unbuttoning his shirt and searching for a new shirt from the small clothes rack.

His room was small. He was lucky to have a room to himself to begin with. The bed stood at the far end of the room next to the large window. A clothes rack and a small desk sat to the left while a large clothes drawer sat on the opposite side with bedding and extra pillows sitting on top. The drawer was locked and had always been that way. Since he was a young boy. It had belonged to his mother.

Jonghyun's mouth opened up to give Jinki his shocked look, which he had perfected over the years.

'Oh! I completely forgot.'

Jinki smiled and pulled on his favourite green shirt. It was well worn out. The once bright green now faded to a more washed out white green but he didn't care.

'Going down to the restaurant?' Jinki asked pulling on a dry pair of pants. The two of them went down to help out with the restaurant deliveries sometimes.

'Not today, Jinki hyung.' Jonghyun, who had sat back down reached for the towel and threw it at Jinki.

Jinki caught the towel between his fingers and slowly began to dry his brown hair now a deep brown bordering black due to the rain.

'Have you eaten?' The younger boy asked reaching for the parcel at the foot of the bed. Jonghyun knew Jinki. He knew him more than he knew himself. Jonghyun already knew he hadn't eaten. This was their daily routine. Jonghyun always brought leftover food from the restaurant for dinner if they didn't have to go down for evening deliveries.

Jonghyun got down from the bed and took a seat on the wooden floor. Jinki quickly disappeared behind the door before returning with two bowls, two pairs of chop sticks and a can of coke tucked under his arm.

'Out of coke. We'll have to share one.' Jinki said, taking a seat opposite Jonghyun.

They ate in silence for a while before Jinki gave a very loud burp which Jonghyun found hilarious and caused him to spit back the coke in his mouth, spraying the older boy across the face. Which cracked both of them up. The laughter died down eventually and Jinki found himself staring at the younger boy. Whose black hair had grown too long over the past couple of months, and was now in need of a haircut. Now that Jinki thought about it, Jonghyun's facial features had become very distinct over the past couple of years. Sharp cheek bones stood underneath a pair of big, bright, swan eyes, making him look more stunning than ever.

Jonghyun gave a nervous smile. His smile. It always managed to brighten up his day despite his mood.

'What?' Jinki asked taking another sip from the can.

'I got a job at the Zillo club.'

'A singing gig?'

'Hmm.' Jonghyun picked up the last of the dumplings. He pointed it in Jinki's direction but Jinki shook his head. Stuffing the dumpling in his mouth, Jonghyun tried to smile.

'That's great news. You can show off that brilliant voice of yours.' Jinki smiled back, leaning back on his hands.

'I told them about you. They said one is enough for now but they'll think about it.' Jonghyun said finally managing to chew down the large dumpling.

He dropped the chop sticks into his bowl and grabbed the coke.

'You don't mind do you hyung?' Jonghyun looked up with a guilty expression etched over his face. That explained the nervous grin. Jinki smiled back, lying down on his back on the wooden boards.

'Of course I don't mind. I'm happy for you, Jonghyun.' Jinki said glancing at the younger boy. He truly was. Jonghyun had an amazing voice that went unheard expect by Jinki. In fact, it had been Jinki who had encouraged Jonghyun to look for a career in music. Singing at the local club is a good start Jinki thought. In a poor town like this, a start like this is better than most of the jobs. But this was Jonghyun and Jinki couldn't help but worry about him. It's not that he didn't trust Jonghyun to do a great job but Jinki worried about the people around him. Specially if he was going to be working at a night club. He didn't want Jonghyun to get hurt.

'What's wrong hyung?' Jonghyun asked scooting closer to Jinki. His concern must have shown on his face and Jinki quickly wiped it away with a smile.

'Nothing.' Jinki ruffled Jonghyun's long hair.

'I'm happy for you.' Jinki added and felt his insides buzz at the sight of Jonghyun's bright smile.

'Let's clean this up.' Jinki stood up hesitantly. He was tired to the bone and all he wanted to do was take a nap before his father got home. But this, he wanted to do.

'We have to get your hair cut.' Jinki added, pulling a little at Jonghyun's dark hair.

'What!? But it's raining. And I don't want to get my hair cut.' Jonghyun complained but Jinki noted the playful tone and knew Jonghyun was complaining just to annoy him.

___

The rain continued to fall as Jinki rode the bicycle up the footpath adjacent to the water canal. The water was gushing down in a strong torrent and almost spilling over the sides of the concrete banks. The sky was darker than usual for this time of the evening and the occasional street light scattered along the muddy foot path were already lit. Jonghyun sat at the front of his bicycle, struggling to hold onto the large umbrella which had quite a few holes, as he continued to talk about how the old man at the salon had cut off too much hair and how he now felt almost naked.

Jinki smiled as the water droplets seeped through the umbrella and fell onto the back of Jonghyun's newly cut hair. Jinki blew at the droplets at which he came face to face with a smiling Jonghyun.

'What?' Jonghyun asked swapping the umbrella onto his other hand with some difficulty. Jinki tightened the grip around the handle bars just in case.

'What?' Jinki laughed acting as though nothing happened.

'Hyung!' Jonghyun playfully punched at Jinki's stomach with the other hand and for a second almost falls off the bicycle but didn't due to Jinki's arms around him. But Jinki stopped anyway when Jonghyun decided to press down on the handle breaks.

Jonghyun jumped off the bicycle, gave Jinki the umbrella before sprinting down to the canal banks.

'Ya! Jonghyun-na!' Jinki called out quickly leaning the bicycle against the nearby light pole. The boy was hunched next to the flooding water and it scared Jinki to the bone. He ran to him and stopped, holding the umbrella over the younger boys head, not much worried about himself. Jonghyun watched the water in wonder. His eyes slowly following the current, back and forth, back and forth.

Jinki stood over the boy for a while before hunching down himself.

'Do you think the fish will get washed away?' Jonghyun asked, his eyes still glued to the water.  
  
Jinki looked from Jonghyun to the water.

'I don't think so.' Jinki said. 'The fish that lives in this neighbourhood are tough. They can't get washed away. They can last through anything.' Jinki smiled.  
  
'They will probably swim down to the sea.' Jinki added, his voice serious.

Jonghyun smiled and looked at Jinki.

'Hyung! You are getting wet!' Jonghyun took the umbrella from Jinki's hand and scooched closer to Jinki, holding it over the both of them.

'Have you seen the sea, hyung?' Jonghyun asked, watching Jinki with curious eyes.

'Once. When I was little.' Jinki watched the muddy water creep up to their feet, pulling at the rain soaked grass.

'I've never seen the sea.' Jonghyun began. ‘Hyung, we should go one day.' Jinki could barely hear the last of Jonghyun's words, his voice had quietened down to a whisper. 

Their little town was situated inland, so much so, they had to catch a four hour bus ride to get to the nearest seaside town. His memories of the sea were vague. Jinki could barely remember the day he spent at the beach with his mother. He didn't think about it very often because it came with painful memories. But Jonghyun wanted to go so Jinki pushed the past to the side.

'Let's. We'll go next weekend.' Jinki smiled.

'Really?' Jonghyun beamed, turning to Jinki. His eyes were lit up and his lips formed into a perfect O. Why are you so adorable? Jinki thought watching Jonghyun. Despite turning 17 two months ago, Jonghyun was still a child at heart.

'Really!' Jinki mirrored Jonghyun's look, half struggling to contain his laughter.

'Ya!' Jonghyun shoved Jinki playfully before getting up. 'Let's go.' He added smiling to himself. Jinki followed closely. He knew that as long as Jonghyun was by his side he'd never be bored. Nor lonely.

 

The best of times.

 

 

to be continued...

  


 

 

 

 


	2. The Best of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'There is only one person on this earth I care about. I want to buy things for. I want to make happy...that person is you, hyung.'

 

 

Jinki went down to Jonghyun's uncle's restaurant first. The small restaurant was buzzing with customers that evening. He took the back alley, making his way towards the familiar kitchen. He was sure Jonghyun was here. He expected Jonghyun's bicycle to be leaned against the rusty back gate, its usual resting place, but it wasn't and Jinki almost wanted to head back out in the direction of Jonghyun's house if it wasn't for Jonghyun's aunt spotting him from the kitchen.

The place smelled of crispy chicken and made Jinki's mouth water the instant he stepped into the busy kitchen. He learnt that Jonghyun had left for his first performance at club Zillo, which wasn't supposed to start until Friday. Jinki wondered why Jonghyun hadn't told him about it. Not having had any delivery duties for that evening, Jinki was given a box full of crispy chicken by Jonghyun's aunt, for which Jinki thanked her furiously.

Jinki slowly made his way back home, the plastic bag containing the box of chicken swinging between two fingers. He wanted to be there at Zillo to watch Jonghyun perform. He had it all planned out. He had even swapped shifts at his father’s shop in order to go down to Zillo. He almost wanted to head down, refusing to think of the consequences, which will no doubt include the usual verbal abuse he'd receive from his father about taking on responsibility now that he's nearly an adult. Despite this, he longed to see everyone's faces when Jonghyun sang. As Jonghyun took them to another world. But it was too late anyway so he headed home to get ready for his night shift at the shop, ignoring the creeping pain in his heart at thought of missing out on Jonghyun's first public performance.

The box of crispy chicken went untouched that night. Jinki fell asleep on the floor boards of his bedroom as their small town was greeted with another summer downpour. The sound of the heavy rain coming through the open window enough of a distraction for Jinki from his thoughts that night.

___

With dawn came the cool air that made the hairs on Jinki's arm stand up. It was uncomfortable enough to wake Jinki from his dreamless sleep. He had gone to sleep with no blankets the previous night and now he couldn't be bothered getting up. He laid there for a while, his eyes slowly adjusting to the morning light. A sudden shift in his bed sheets on his bed made his eyes open a bit wider and Jinki yanked his head up to be faced with Jonghyun's sleeping face. _When did he?_ Jinki wondered, slowly standing up. Smiling to himself he grabbed a spare blanket from on top of the drawer and walked up to the bed. He gently shut the window, his eyes on the sleeping boy. Jinki wondered about last night's performance and whether it had gone to plan. He hated himself for not going down there to pick Jonghyun up. He hadn't thought about it. He didn't think Jonghyun would come to his house in the dead of the night. Even then.

Jinki adjusted the blankets over Jonghyun and went back to his place on the floor, eager to get some more sleep before responsibility caught up to them.

___

'Jonghyun-na!' Jinki called out to the boy standing at the highest point of the very edge of the pipe line.

He hurried his footsteps, struggling to maneuver the bicycle up along the steep concrete steps.

The water level had receded somewhat after two days of sunny skies but rain water continued to flow through the old pipes and into the canal. Jinki took a seat at the edge having leaned the bicycle against the concrete wall.

Jonghyun joined him, letting his feet dangle off the edge.

'Jinki hyung?' Jonghyun began, his voice hesitant. Jinki knew exactly where Jonghyun was heading.

Jinki hummed in reply.

'Will you come to see me perform tonight?'

'I can't. I have work tonight.'

'Oh. That's okay then.' Jonghyun looked away from Jinki.  
  
'Hyung, don't be mad. They told me yesterday. I didn't have the time to tell you.'

  
Jinki watched Jonghyun's expression change with a blink of an eye. He genuinely looked miserable.

'Sorry Jonghyun.' Jinki couldn't really stay angry at Jonghyun for long. 'I'll come tomorrow. How did last night go?'

'Great! Hyung, you should've been there. They loved it. Well, I think they did.'

Of course they did. Jinki thought. How can anyone not? Jonghyun's voice was heavenly.

Jinki gave his biggest smile, truly happy for the younger boy.  
  
'I told you, they'd love you.'

___

That evening Jinki found a parcel of food inside the small fridge at his house with a note attached, written in very messy handwriting which he immediately recognised as Jonghyun's. He almost felt his heart break at the thought of Jonghyun doing this for him.

  
'Hyung, eat your food.'

 It had been just the second evening without him but Jinki missed him dearly.

___

Jinki managed to change his shift at the shop in the last minute. There was only one place he wanted to be that night and it wasn't at the shop. So he hurried down the familiar road, thankful for the lack of rain that evening.

The Zillo club was gathering a crowd by the time Jinki arrived, packed so much so Jinki worried whether he would be allowed in. He heard the music pumping loud and his bones chilled at moment he recognised the voice as Jonghyun's.

He went up to the entrance, eager to get in but was stopped by two men who looked no older than his age. One of them, a large boy with dyed blonde hair that made his round face stand out even more, asked for an admission fee. Jinki not having enough money at hand could only tell them it was his friend performing in there but he was refused entry anyway. Jinki, who hadn’t thought about entrance fees, turned in disappointment.

'Wait!' It was the other boy who spoke. The tall one with long, wavy black hair. The one with the speaking eyes.

'You are Kim Jonghyun's friend?' The boy asked.

Jinki nodded in reply.

'It's okay. You can go in.'

'But!' The other boy began but became silent with one look from the tall boy.

Jinki thanked the kind boy and ran inside, dying with excitement.

He halted at the back because he couldn't go in any further. There were too many people. The stage was so low Jinki could hardly see the person at the front of it but he could've recognised the voice being blasted around the crowded room anywhere. _Jonghyun_. Jinki sighed, watching the people swaying to his best friend's voice. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Coming to the conclusion that it was next to impossible for him to make his way further down, Jinki found an empty space next to the wall and leaned against it. Closing his eyes he let his body relax to the soothing voice that surrounded him.    

___

Jonghyun rang the bicycle bell to the melody of his favourite song. Jinki slowly paddled along the old road, enjoying the sound of Jonghyun's humming, and above all, his presence. He could do this forever. Just the two of them. His legs would not tire and the road would never end. Jonghyun began to sing as a gush of cool air swept across them, making this warm night more pleasant, if that was even possible. Because in that moment Jinki felt is heart soaring and realised he had never been so happy. Jinki joined in. Both of them not the slightest bit worried about waking up the entire neighborhood in the dead of the night.

___

Jonghyun forgot about their scheduled trip to the beach and Jinki didn't remind him. He was so busy with the club gigs, Jinki only got to spend few hours with him every day.

Two weeks passed this way and Jinki felt his heart beginning to break. He was torn between pulling Jonghyun back to him and letting things be and be miserable for the rest of the days.

Jinki was happy for him but not having Jonghyun around was one of the hardest things Jinki faced and had to get used to and he told himself he was doing the right thing when he decided to keep his feelings to himself.  
  
Jinki wondered how he became so selfish.

__

'What's this?' Jinki asked, picking up the beautifully wrapped package on Jonghyun's bed which Jonghyun had placed there only a minute ago.

'Have a look.' Jonghyun said, a wide grin forming from ear to ear.

'Clothes for me?'

'Do you like it?'

'Jonghyun. Don't buy me clothes.'

'But, you buy me a lot of things.'

'That's different. I'm your hyung. Don't waste your money on me.'

'Jonghyun.' Jinki looked away, placing the clothes back on his bed. 'I don't want anything.'

  
Jinki walked up to the door.

'Please don't leave.'

Jinki didn't. He spent the night at Jonghyun's.  
  
In the dead of the night he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind and Jinki froze, forgetting to breathe.

'There is only one person on this earth I care about. I want to buy things for. I want to make happy.'

'That person is you, hyung.' Jonghyun's voice broke and silence came after because Jinki couldn't get his lips to move.

Jinki quickly wiped at his eyes, getting rid of the tears that he didn't know he had cried, not wanting Jonghyun to know of them.

'I won't buy you clothes anymore. Hyung, don't be angry.'

Jinki couldn't help but laugh.

'I'm not angry, Jonghyun.'

'But if I can ask anything of you, I want to ask for my Jonghyun back. I miss him.'

Jonghyun's arms tightened around him. His lips lingered at the base of Jinki's neck.

'Jonghyun missed Jinki as well.' Jinki felt Jonghyun's smile at the back of his neck. His teeth slowly nipping at his skin like a small fish.

Finally, Jinki plucked up the courage to turn, thankful to the dark for hiding his tear covered face.

Jonghyun was smiling. He was sure of that. That wonderful smile and Jinki instantly felt his heart lift.

'Will you wear the clothes?' Jonghyun pushed his way on to Jinki's space, resting his head on Jinki's pillow.

Jinki smiled, making space. 'Yes. Thank you.'

Jonghyun turned his face up, turning away from him and gave a deep sigh. Jinki turned his face watching the same dark space as Jonghyun.

'We have delivery duty tomorrow. Don't forget hyung.'

Jinki turned after some time, watching Jonghyun's outline in the dark.

'I remember.' Jinki whispered, smiling he threw a hand around Jonghyun's head, fingers treading through Jonghyun's fast growing hair.

'You need another hair cut.'

'Hyung!' Jonghyun threw his weight at Jinki in complaint. 'No. Not cutting my hair.'

When the laughter ended, they fell asleep together. The aching pain beneath Jinki's chest somewhat relieved.

___

Jinki was asked by Zillo to audition few days later. He ended up getting the job. Jinki quit his night shifts at the shop and joined Jonghyun at the club. He was the happiest he had ever been since a long time. Not because he got the job but because he was with Jonghyun. Music was nothing to him if Jonghyun wasn't there by his side to enjoy it. 

___

'Where are we going?' Jonghyun turned his head slightly towards Jinki as Jinki turned off their usual route home to take the main road towards the town centre.

'I'm hungry.' Jinki muttered, more to himself than Jonghyun.

'It's past midnight. Hyung, I don't think anyone will be open.' Jonghyun laughed, enjoying the warm night air.

'We'll see.' Jinki turned at the nearest corner and came to a halt infront of a small shop decorated with flashing blue fluorescent lights.

'Hyung, I don't think you can eat these fish.' Jonghyun began to laugh as he jumped of the bicycle.  
  
It was a home aquarium. Tanks full of coloured fish swimming through the blue coloured water with not a care in the world.

Jinki smiled at Jonghyun, whose nose was already glued to the glass, eyes darting from one fish to the next.

'Pick one.' Jinki said, stepping next to him.

'For me?' Jonghyun looked at him in amazement, his eyes bright under the flashing lights.

Jinki nodded, returning his smile. Jonghyun ended up buying a silver coloured fish with green fins and insisted that Jinki buys one as well.

Jinki complained about not wanting to take on the responsibility but Jonghyun's constant nagging about 'it's just a fish' led him to buying a small blue fish with red and golden fins.

__

'Is that Minho?' Jonghyun directed his eyes towards a pair sitting few tables in front of them at the noodles place.

Jinki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after taking a long swipe at his noodles, followed Jonghyun's eyes.

It _was_ Minho, the boy with the charismatic eyes, the kind body guard at their club. He, too, was enjoying a bowl of warm noodles.

'And Taemin?' Jonghyun squinted at the other man sitting opposite him.

'The new dancer?' Jinki returned his attention back to the bowl in front of him.

'Yah!' Jonghyun was smiling to himself, his eyes on the water filled clear polystyrene bag sitting at the corner of their table. The two fish inside, dancing around one another, glimmering under the bright lights of the noodle stall.

'Eat.' Jinki said watching Jonghyun.

'Hmm?' Jonghyun looked up having lost in thought for few seconds. 'Oh. Yes.'

Jonghyun picked up the soup bowl with both hands and brought it up to his lips. His eyes caught Jinki's for a millisecond before he took a mouthful, savouring in the taste before swallowing it.

___

Jinki bowed, thanking the crowd once again. He looked up to find Jonghyun but Jonghyun was already watching him. His eyes sparkling at him under the colourful lights of the club room. He gave a smile and ran up to him.

'Hyung, that was beautiful.' Jonghyun whispered in Jinki's ear before running off the stage.

Jinki couldn't stop smiling that night.

  
  
  
The best of times

 

 

 

to be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Best of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki had never seen Jonghyun drunk until that night. Although, Jinki couldn't really tell whether Jonghyun was actually drunk or extremely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter. Enjoy!

Things never happen the way you want them to. Life gets in the way. Good moments, bad moments, and moments that just fill up the gaps in the rest of your lifetime.

___

Jinki didn't understand why Jonghyun stopped performing at the club all of the sudden. He said something about bad pay and not enjoying it but Jinki found it hard to believe. Jonghyun had been the happiest he had seen him for a long time, when he was in front of a crowd. An excited crowd that screamed out his name everytime he sang and demanded one more song from him. That infectious smile of his always glued to his face from start to finish.

Payment was never a problem having had their pay increased just last week due to the high demand and the influx of young people spilling into the usually less crowded place.

Jinki quit the day after.

___

Jinki found him by the pipes, leaning against the concrete, his eyes shut, and his face serene. His bicycle propped against its usual place. Jinki smiled at the site. For all he knew, Jonghyun could've been asleep. But at the sound of Jinki's footsteps, Jonghyun shuffled forward, giving Jinki a wide smile.

'Jinki hyung.'

'Aunty Kim told you to come home.' It was code for 'I've been looking for you.'

Jonghyun smirked knowing Jinki too well.

'Come here.' Jonghyun patted the concrete patch next to him. 'I want to tell you something hyung.'

Jinki gave him a curious stare before making his way over to Jonghyun.

Jinki slowly hunched down next to Jonghyun on the cold concrete platform, letting his hand rest on top of Jonghyun's. Jonghyun ran his fingers through Jinki's, and stilled his head against his best friend’s arm.

Jonghyun was smiling to himself and it was a while before he spoke.

'We never went on that trip. To the sea.'

___

The familiar sound of the bicycle bell didn't ring that evening.

When Jonghyun came in through his bedroom door, Jinki noticed the tired eyes but they quickly faded into something bright at the site of him.

Jonghyun walked past Jinki, who sat at his desk flipping through one of his old text books, and took a seat on Jinki's bed. He watched Jinki for a while before curling up into a ball and lying down on the sheets, slowly cradling Jinki's pillow in his arms.

Jinki turned his head to watch the boy on his bed. Jonghyun was never this quiet. He looked to have fallen asleep.

'Jonghyun?' Jinki mouthed, afraid that his best friend might be sick.

Jonghyun opened his eyes and gave him a small smile.

'I didn't pack anything.' Jonghyun said, his eyes glued to Jinki's.

Jinki stood up and closed the gap between the two.

'You don't need to. It's an overnight stay.' Jinki sat down next to Jonghyun.

'Jonghyun.' Jinki placed a palm to his friend’s forehead. 'Are you well?'

No fever.

Jonghyun sat up all the sudden, startling Jinki a little.

'Of course, hyung.' Jonghyun grinned and got to his feet and moved towards the drawer, where the recently purchased fish bowl sat.

He picked up a little bit of fish food with his fingers and sprinkled it on the top. The fish swam up, hastily nipping away at the food.

'You forgot to feed him again, didn't you hyung?' Jonghyun mouthed to himself, watching the fish feed.

___

They got on the bus just after three in the afternoon.  The rock music playing at the front of the bus was way too loud and it hurt Jonghyun's ears. But Jonghyun soon forgot about it as his senses became distracted by their neighborhood as the bus slowly left the old town.

Jinki sat next to him at the back of the almost empty bus.  His eyes were focused straight ahead watching nothing in particular. It was a four hour bus ride but Jonghyun was eager to stay awake. He wanted to see everything.

As if on cue, thirty minutes into the ride, he felt a light weight on his shoulder and turned to find Jinki drifting off. Jonghyun smiled and adjusted Jinki's head across his shoulder to a more comfortable position and looked back out of the window. He wanted to catch the sunset. One thing he always wanted to do since he was a child.

___

'Oh god.' Jonghyun breathed, his palm glued to the dusty glass as the bus eventually came to a halt, four and a half hours later.

'Jinki hyung.' Jonghyun rested his hand on Jinki's thigh as his eyes washed over the sea, glimmering red and gold in the evening light.

'Hyung, we are here.'

Jinki awoke, out of his dreamless nap and for few seconds, was lost in a place he had never seen. But Jonghyun's fingers were on his leg and Jinki let himself relax to his touch.

Watching Jonghyun, he felt the young man's pure and honest excitement beginning to rub off on him. But he also felt his heart ache as past memories came flooding back, clouding his mind with nostalgia.

Jinki stood up.

'Come on, Jonghyun.'

Jonghyun looked up at Jinki, whose eyes were clouded with tears and they shone very bright against the evening sun.

Jinki reached down and took Jonghyun's hand in his and helped Jonghyun to his feet.

'Come.' Jinki smiled, wiping the tears from Jonghyun's eyes as tears of his own began to form.

They walked off the bus, slowly making their way through the bustling crowd, towards the setting sun.

___

Jinki never got the opportunity to ask. He was afraid to. He was afraid to find out, because in his heart of hearts he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

___

'The beer taste better tonight.' Jonghyun fell back onto the sand, another empty can added to the growing pile of cans next to him.

The sun had long set and the two boys sat side by side watching the waves crash against the sand under the dimly lit street lights while waiting for Jinki's cousin to arrive for work. Jinki had never seen Jonghyun drunk until that night. Although, Jinki couldn't really tell whether Jonghyun was actually drunk or extremely happy.

'I'm not drunk you know.' Jonghyun smiled at Jinki.

Nevertheless, Jinki took the beer away from Jonghyun before he became too 'drunk'.

Hyukjae, Jinki's cousin, part of the fishing crew that operated in this part of the town arrived few minutes past ten. They were told to stay on the beach until Hyukjae returned from the catch few hours later and Jinki and Jonghyun didn't mind. The weather was holding up for now and Jonghyun didn't really want to venture away from the waves.

  
__

Jinki's watch beeped twice, telling Jonghyun it was already midnight. Jinki had fallen asleep next to him and the tide was beginning to come in.  A cool breeze was in the air and Jonghyun's eyes instantly fell on Jinki. Whose head rested against his bent knees. His sleeping face peaking up in his direction.  He was wearing a thin shirt and hadn't brought a jacket with him and neither had he. Jonghyun took a seat on the dry sand directly behind the older boy and gently gripped him by the shoulders.

'Jonghyun-na?' Jinki murmured, breaking the silence.

'Sit up a little.' Jonghyun smiled, sliding down a little.

'JJonggie?' Jinki groaned in protest at the sudden movement but did as directed, resting his head against Jonghyun's chest and falling back to sleep. Jonghyun gave a content sigh and folded his arms around the older boy, bathing him in his warmth and guarding him from the growing cold.

___

Jinki stirred at the sudden movement behind him. He heard his cousin's alarmed voice and the sound of someone coughing. Jinki awoke with a fright and again struggled to get his bearings. Early Morning light was bathing the deserted beach as a very cold breeze went through him. Jinki shivered and directed his attention to the source of the noise, only to find Jonghyun bent over, coughing violently. Hyukjae was crouched next to him, patting his back as Jonghyun continued to cough. Jinki ran over, trying not to stumble over his own two feet, aware that a cold layer of sweat had formed over his skin.

'Jonghyun?' Jinki placed a hand at the back of Jonghyun's head. 'What's wrong?'

Jonghyun tried to give him a smile but failed when another coughing fit took over. Jinki looked at Hyukjae for answers.

'I'm not sure. He just started coughing.' Hyukjae said, trying to keep calm.

'Get some water.' He added pointing to a nearby vendor.

Jinki looked from Jonghyun to Hyukjae and back at his best friend.

'I'll be right back.' Jinki breathed and ran in the direction of the store.

Jinki had the bottle of water opened as he neared Jonghyun. It was nothing, he told himself repeatedly. Jonghyun just had bit too much to drink. But the look of Hyukjae's face told him something different. Whose face had gone a lighter shade of white, if that was even possible.

'What's wrong?' Jinki barely managed, his lips refusing to move, his eyes darting back to his best friend.

He remembered the moment vividly because in those few seconds his heart stilled as Jonghyun's eyes caught his, his smiling eyes apologetic and all Jinki wanted was to disappear as Hyukjae's words reached his ears.

'He's coughing up blood.'

___

'Hyung, I'm alright.' Jonghyun said, as Jinki helped him out of the taxi while Hyukjae paid the fare.

'I know.' Jinki murmured feeling afraid despite Jonghyun's words. Jinki couldn't rest until he knew for sure.  
  
Everyone knew about Jonghyun's family history.

  
__

Hyukjae's mother ran a renting house near the seaside coast, which was also Hyukjae's home. The three of them made their way through the brightly lit corridor to reach their rooms. Jinki was given the room opposite Hyukjae's which was located at the very end of the corridor. At the corner of which, sat a large fish tank on a small wooden stool. Jinki felt Jonghyun's smile before he even looked at him.

'They seem to follow you.' Jinki breathed as Jonghyun hurried to the tank. Hyukjae stood at his room door watching the two boys curiously.

'You like fish?' Hyukjae asked, smiling to himself.

'He loves them.' Jinki answered, walking up to Jonghyun.

'You have so many.' Jonghyun gasped, his eyes swimming from one fish to the next.

'A friend of mine gave them to me.' Hyukjae said, opening the door to his room.

'Come in. I ordered some food.' He added before disappearing inside.

___

'Do you play?' Jonghyun asked pointing to the key board next to Jinki's cousin's bed as he took a slow sip from his tea cup.

'Hmmm.' Hyukjae managed, shoving another mouthful of rice into his mouth. 'Do you want to hear?'

Jonghyun gave a big smile in reply. Hyukjae jumped over to the other side of the bed and ran his fingers over the keys.

'Jinki, help me out with the words.' Hyukjae glanced over at Jinki, whose eyes were on Jonghyun.

Hearing his name being called Jinki snapped back to reality. 'What? Sorry.'

Jonghyun's laughter rang through the room and Jinki didn't really mind being the idiot for that evening or forever, if it meant Jonghyun was going to be alright.

'Help me out with the words Jinki' Hyukjae smiled showing off his gums that made him look like a ten year old.

So they ate, sang and joked together and for a brief moment in time, Jinki forgot about his worries and the sinking feeling in his chest that came every time his eyes stopped on Jonghyun.

___

'Do you think this--' Jinki stopped. Jonghyun was watching him from the bed. For the first time in his life, his face was unreadable and that scared Jinki more than anything. Jinki continued because he needed to know.  
  
'This could be something serious?'

'Hyung?' Jonghyun smiled back at him and Jinki didn't want him to.

'Are you sick?' Jinki asked, looking away from Jonghyun.

'You mean like my sister?' Jonghyun asked, turning his head to look at Jinki.

'Are you?' Jinki mouthed.

'I don't know.' Jonghyun got up from his bed and Jinki sat up immediately.

'What is it?' Jinki asked, worried.

'Turning the lights off hyung.' Jonghyun answered. Soon the lights went off and Jinki listened to the sound of the door lock being turned and Jonghyun's footsteps in the dark.

They halted in front of him and Jinki stilled.

'Jonghyun?' Jinki breathed.

'Jinki hyung. Please be brave for the both of us.' Jonghyun's voice was at his ear speaking things he didn't want to hear.

'Jonghyun?' Jinki spoke, glancing at his best friend in the dark. Jonghyun's fingers brushed against Jinki's neck and Jinki caught them with his.

'Are you scared hyung?' Jinki's fingers tightened around Jonghyun's.

'No.' Jinki lied, when in fact he was terrified and the thought of not having Jonghyun in his life was unimaginable. Jonghyun sat down next to him and Jinki got the feeling he was smiling. Jonghyun lied down next to him, stealing space from his mattress as usual.

''Take the bed. You are not well.' Jinki said, turning his head to look down at the younger man lying next to him.

'I'm good.' Jonghyun murmured, gently tugging at the back of Jinki's loose shirt.

'Hyung, please don't worry.' Jinki adjusted his pillow under Jonghyun's head before lying down.

Jonghyun leaned closer to him, his head cradled against Jinki's neck.

'My father left my mother when he found out that she was sick. You won't leave me right, Jinki Hyung?' Jonghyun whispered into his chest, his voice barely audible.

Jinki folded his arms around the younger man. His heart aching at Jonghyun's words.

'You said yourself, you are okay.' Jinki barely managed. His throat was starting to close up, stopping words from forming.

'I can't leave. I have nowhere to go.' Jinki mouthed, gently tugging at Jonghyun's hair.

The sound of rain hitting the metal roof of the rent house gradually heightened.

Jinki closed his eyes.  
  
'Jonghyun, it's raining.'

But Jonghyun didn't reply. Jinki could feel the gentle tug of Jonghyun's chest against his own. He had fallen asleep already.  
  


the best of times.

to be continued...  
(last chapter coming up)


	4. The Best of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Jinki first met Jonghyun and this is where Jinki last met Jonghyun. This was their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

When Jinki returned from his shift at the shop, he found the yellow envelop addressed to Jonghyun, on his bed, unopened. Jinki stood staring at it for a while not knowing what to do. He wanted to know but he didn’t want to face the consequences that come after. Jonghyun obviously hadn't.

Jinki took the envelop in his fingers. Kim Jonghyun. He stood staring at his best friend’s name for what seemed like an eternity. This had to end. He didn't want to wait. He needed to know that Jonghyun was going to be alright. He ran out of the house in search of his best friend. Ready to put an end to all the waiting. It was hurting them both.

Jinki found Jonghyun alone, at their usual place by the pipes. Jonghyun's eyes were expectant. He was waiting for him. He was waiting for the verdict.

'You didn't open it.' Jonghyun said to himself as he saw the unopened envelop in Jinki's hand.

'Neither did you.' Jinki took a seat next to Jonghyun.

Jinki’s eyes landed on Jonghyun’s hands. He was twisting at the corners of his wrinkled shirt.  
  
  
'Jonghyun?’

‘Do you want me to?' Jinki asked, his own fingers beginning to shake a little.

Taking a deep breath, Jinki slowly ripped at the corner of the envelope and was about to pull the paper out when Jonghyun spoke.

'Stop.' Jonghyun breathed and took the envelop from Jinki’s grip

Jonghyun leaned back, slowly lying across the warm concrete.

Jinki turned with him.

Jonghyun patted the concrete next to him.

Jinki watched Jonghyun, trying his best to read him. His mind was racing million miles per second and he couldn’t breathe as terrible thoughts clouded his mind.

'Hyung.' Jonghyun slowly pulled at Jinki’s hand until Jinki lay next to him.

Jonghyun’s fingers released Jinki’s and the same finger’s ran across Jinki’s forehead.

Warm fingers slid down forcing Jinki to close his eyes.  
  
  
  
It was a while before Jonghyun spoke.

'What if this is the best life can offer us?' Jonghyun spoke, his voice so calm, it scared Jinki.

'Would you be happy with this? With me?'

_I'd be happy. As long as you are by my side._

The weight above his eyes lifted and Jinki opened his eyes only because Jonghyun was at the other end.

He remembered Jonghyun's big brown eyes piercing through his. They were so close, Jinki could see his own reflection staring back at him through the dark brown spheres. Jonghyun's lips were so near, so close. It didn’t surprise him when they touched his. Gentle as a feather and  
almost surreal. Almost.

When Jonghyun backed away he held the envelop over the edge of the concrete ledge, the torrent of water swirling down below.

Jinki watched as those clear eyes of this best friend slowly began to cloud.

Jonghyun had known all along. Jinki understood now. Jonghyun was waiting.

'Yes.' Jinki mouthed.

Jinki traced his thumb across Jonghyun’s eyes. Not wanting the tears behind them to fall.

'I'm happy.'

A small cry escaped Jonghyun's lips as a small smile crossed his lips.

'Thank you.'

The envelop fell from Jonghyun's hand. The wind caught it for a few seconds, guiding it along its path and landed on the swirls of gushing water below, only to be dragged down under and pushed along the pipe line by its strong currents.

___

Time didn't seem to slow down in the old neighborhood after that, leaving Jinki no time to ponder.

  
  
  
___

'Get out!' Jinki heard Jonghyun's shouts all the way from the alley way and instantly his footsteps quickened.

There was no one at the door so Jinki let himself in and heard a buzz of noises coming from upstairs. The wooden floor boards creaked with each step as the cries of the familiar voice drew him closer to his target.

'Leave me alone!' Jonghyun's voice cried as Jinki stopped at the top the steps, next to Jonghyun’s bedroom door.

'I don't want to take them! I'don'--!' Jonghyun's voice cut off as his eyes stopped on Jinki’s.

__

Everyone was gathered around the round table for the morning meal and Jinki's heart lightened at the sight of Jonghyun with the rest of his family.

 _He looked...better._  
  
  
  
___

'Today is a good day.' Jonghyun breathed, ringing the bicycle bell repeatedly.

Jinki paddled harder up the footpath, smiling, his heart soaring.

_Jonghyun. Did you know?_

_I can't breathe without you._

___

'Come on, Jonghyun. I'll take you home.' It was well past midnight and Jinki knew Jonghyun should rest after a long, tiring day.

Jonghyun didn't budge from his bed. Jinki watched him from his bedroom door.

'Jonghyun?'

When Jonghyun finally looked up, his eyes looked determined.

'I'm staying with you tonight.'

Despite his concerns, Jinki couldn't find the heart to deny him.

  
  
  
___

That night Jonghyun didn't climb down from Jinki's bed to join him on the floor. Instead Jinki joined the younger boy. Jonghyun made space, edging closer to the wall but not too far, after all, the bed wasn't that big.

'I'm sorry.' Jinki whispered in the dark, letting his hands rest on his chest.

'Why are you apologising?' Jonghyun asked in a hushed tone, although he wasn't sure why they were whispering.

'I don't know.' Jinki smiled. 

'You never need to apologise.'

  
  
  
___

Jonghyun's lips touched his own and Jinki let them stay like that.

'I'm not scared. I'm not scared anymore.' Jinki's lips moved but so did Jonghyun's and he wasn't sure who's words they were.

Jonghyun began to free himself off his clothes and Jinki was hoping he wouldn't freeze up. He knew he wouldn’t. Because every minute- no, _every second_ he spent with Jonghyun was so precious to him. Jonghyun was his everything. He had always been his everything.

Jinki kissed him. Again and again. He wanted to kiss him until his lungs would run out of air and give out. But, he didn't and he rested his head  
against Jonghyun's.

'I love you.' Jinki breathed.

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Jinki's neck, his fingers scrunching up the dark hair.

'Jinki.'

'I l-love you.' Jinki breathed. His heart was pounding so hard he barely heard his own voice.

'You know that right? Jonghyun? You know that I love you.'

Jonghyun kissed him in reply.

___

Jonghyun was already awake when he awoke the next morning. Jinki smiled at the site of Jonghyun's sleepy eyes on him.

Jinki pulled the thin sheet of blanket over their heads and turned to face Jonghyun.

'Good morning.' Jinki whispered as Jonghyun leaned closer. The white light making him look soft and angelic.

'Morning.' Jonghyun weaved his fingers through Jinki’s. 'Hyung?'

'Hmm?'

'Can I come live with you?'

  
  
  
___

'I'll look after him.' Jinki vowed in front of Jonghyun's aunt and uncle. How he managed to say those words with a straight face he never knew.

He hid himself in the bathroom after and wept until he had exhausted all his tears and couldn’t weep anymore.

___

Jonghyun cornered him behind the alleyway. Jinki trapped between Jonghyun’s arms on either side of the wall.

'What?' Jinki smiled but Jonghyun didn't reply. He returned the smile with a long, deep kiss.

___

'We don't have much time left, do we?' Jinki struggled through the tears.

Jonghyun folded his weak body around Jinki's shaking one.

'Jinki hyung, don't cry.' Jonghyun begged. 'Please.'

Jonghyun took a deep breath.

'Hyung? Did you know there's another life time waiting for us? I will still be your best friend. I promise. Lee Jinki, I promise you.'

___

The silver fish with the green fins swam around the other. Its gold and red fins glimmering in the evening sunlight. The current was picking up  
due to the recent heavy rain. But the fish didn't seem too bothered by it. The two of them swam along, neither ever too far from the other.

The fish in this neighborhood were tough. They probably swam down to the sea in search of a new beginning.

  
  
  
__

'What would you do if I fell in?' Jonghyun asked leaning back against Jinki and folding the older boy's arms around himself.

'Jump in after you.' Jinki answered planting a soft kiss on the top of Jonghyun's head.

'But you can't swim.' Jonghyun looked back at Jinki in surprise.

'Neither can you, so it doesn't matter.' Jinki smiled, his eyes on the flowing water as another short day farewelled them goodbye.

_Da dum. Da dum. Da dum. Da dum._

Jinki felt the beating of Jonghyun's heartbeat beneath his palm and he realised he had been waiting for the moment when Jonghyun's heartbeat would synch with his own.

__

‘I don’t think I loved anyone more than I loved Jonghyun.’ Jinki finally looked up from the other end of the table.

‘Hyung, I don’t think…’ Jinki stopped. After a long pause he turned his head, smiling up at Hyukjae. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

‘It’s okay. It doesn’t matter.’

 

 

The End.

The Best of Times.


End file.
